Accidental Binding
by Invadercosmic
Summary: A Tomco fanfic in which the two are bound together in the blood moon ball (It's a thing from my RP ) {{Rated mature for safety ((CHARACTERS ARE A SMALL BIT AGED UP BECAUSE YEAH ))
1. Chapter 1

Marco sighed as he adjusted his hat. Of course Star had gotten into another mess, it wasn't Unusual but he'd prefer to not have to save her (Even though it would get him closer to her on his counting sheet.).

He looked around silently it was surprisingly easy to sneak in undetected especially with the mask his father had given him which for some reason made it hard for anyone to figure out his true identity. It didn't take him long to spit them, considering  
that Star stood out the most from where she was dancing with Tom on the dance floor. 'dammit Tom...' He thought his fists clenching, it wasn't that he had a crush on her, no...He thought about her like she was his sister. His crush on Jackie had  
even been a rouse he wasn't exactly what you'd call straight, but we should get back to the story at hand.

Marco moved slowly slinking around the crowd quietly trying to remain unseen, which wasn't hard most people that were in the room didn't want anything to do with him and he didn't have a problem with that, it just made it easier to get Star away from  
Tom.  
"Thank you for coming to the dance with me Starship..." Tom said with a small smile as he danced with the blonde.

As soon as he made it close enough Marco had slipped Star away and into a small dance. "Star." He said softly to her.

"Huh?" Tom blinked a few times in surprise at the loss of the girl in front of him, as soon as he processed what had happened he snapped his gaze to the two. "Hey!" He yelled as his gaze hit Marco, he didn't recognize the Mexican teen.

Marco glared at him through the mask and stopped dancing. "Star its me Marco, and I need you to stay here."

"Marco?"

"Yes now don't move." Was all he said before turning to face the three-eyed demon.

Tom frowned and approached him. "What do you think you're doing? I was dancing with her!"

Marco just glared at him standing his ground. "She doesn't like you anymore Tom. Can't you just deal with that?"

"Marco..." Tom growled. "Of course it would be you to ruin everything!"

"And you're the one trying to force Star into a relationship!" Marco yelled back.

"why you little..." Tom grabbed Marco by the collar of his shirt and his eyes turn white.

Marco tensed and swallowed had, he was scared even trembling. 'this is it...Im gonna die...' He cringed waiting to be hit. Tom raised his fist, he was about to hit Marco when something odd happened. The light from the Blood Moon shone on the two, Tom  
stopped mid-punch and he lowered his fist setting Marco down. His eyes went back to normal, his expression. Softening.

"T...Tom?" Marco asked wide-eyed, fear present in his voice.

'What the...' Tom was quiet, he didn't even know what was happening he moved his hands, one resting on Marcos hip while the other took one of his hands.

"Tom what a-are you doing?" he asked tensing a bit.  
Tom only ignored Marcos question pulling the other into a dance. After a second Marco relaxed a bit resting his free hand on Tom's shoulder, as they danced a small unnoticeable smile crossed onto Tom's face.

Marco himself ended up falling into the dance he closed his eyes at one point, Star smiled as she watched even she had to admit it was cute.

That is until the kiss.

At the end of the song Tom dipped Marco with a smile, his eyes seemed to be glazed over with what could only be described as love, and Marco, who was caught up in the moment leaned in causing Tom to do the same and they kissed.

Marco rested his hands on the others chest as they stood straight, Tom opened his eyes only to see Marco and immediately push him away. Marcos eyes opened and his face flushed beet-red as he came to terms with what had just happened.

Tom on the other hand was only worried about Star. "what the..." he looked around and spotted her, she was smiling and clapping silently. 'No...nononono!'

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Tom yelled his eyes going white as he stared at Marco.

Marco himself was visibly trembling. "t-Tom I'm sorry I just..."

Tom balled his hand into a fist as Marco winced punching him straight in the stomach, Marco stumbled back and fell into stars arms. She looked up and shook her head disapprovingly at Tom, she was staring narwhals at him. Tom painted out Of anger as Star  
looked down at Marco.

"Marco? You OK?" she asked only getting a pained groan in reply.

"BOTH OF YOU LEAVE NOW!" Tom spat, he didn't want to look at them, not even Star.

They obliged star helping Marco up as they left to Ball... 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: There are a lot of switches between characters in this chapter because it was an RP. But enjoy.

Tom huffs in anger 'Damn it Marco...he ruined my dance with Star!'

Star and Marco themselves had soon made it home Marco went straight to his room holding his now bruised stomach in pain. 'why...'

Tom Paced back and forth on the balcony as the ball went on inside Petting his pink bunny Marshmallow to keep from setting everything on fire.

Marco slid down his door taking off his mask and hat. '...He kissed me...But he also punched me...' Marco sighed.

"stupid Marco why does he have to ruin everything!" he yelled to himself. He stopped his pacing and looked up to the Blood Moon, it shining its bright red. Tom sighed and leaned on the railing. "damn it starship why'd you have to bring Marco..."

Marco Hugs his knees, he was acting different than normal, "I'm...gonna be bruised for a while..."

Tom huffs and goes to his room hugging Marshmallow close.

Marco sighed and stood, he winced at the pain his bruise gave him before walking over to his bed and laying down.

Tom tried calling star who surprisingly picked up.

"what?"She asked, she was obviously annoyed.

"I wanna talk."

"What is it?"

"...I wanna make...This work..." He said slightly disgusted.

"Make what work?" She added raising an eyebrow.

Tom swallowed hard."...Me and...Marco..."

"M'kay, but you have to apologize to him first." She said crossing her arms.

"...Fiiiiiineee..." Tom complained.

"Stop complaining Tom. You kissed him then punched him, and you're the one who wants to try to be in a relationship with him."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tom sighed.

Star crossed her arms. "Don't be like that."

Tom rolled his eyes ending the call. 'just...Relax...' he signed teleporting to see Marco.

Marco laid silently on top of his bed, he stared at the ceiling.

Tom walks up to Marcos room and he knocks on the door.

a faint. "it's open..." could be heard inside as Marco looked at the Door, his eyes widened in surprise.

Tom walked in still wearing his suit from the Ball a bouquet of roses- on fire of course- in his hand.

Marco looked away. "stars in her room..." he mumbled turning on his side.

"No these are for you."

Marco turned back over to look at them and then him.

"I...I wanna make this work..." Tom said cringing at his own words.

Marco just stared at him confused. "But...you hate me?"

"yes...Thats why I'm here..." Tom looks at Marco. "I...I wanna fix this. The blood moon only comes every six-hundred years and..." he sighed. "And you were right about how it's wrong for me to try and force Starship into a relationship with me."

Marco sat up and tilted his head.

Tom sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...Marco will you go out with me?" He asked holding out the roses.

Marco smiled and nodded. "Of course Tom." 'Might as well try...'

Tom blushed and the roses almost immediately caught on fire, making Marci chuckle.

"Your flowers are on fire."

"Huh? Oh!" Tom blushed darker and tried to put the flowers out, he was obviously flustered.

Marco shook his head. "Tom calm down."

Tom stopped and looked away with a dark blush. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, you tried." He said kissing the others cheek. 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT DIAZ.'

Tom tensed his eyes widening in suprise , Marco say back on his bed.

"So...uh...Are you...ok?" Tom asked sitting down next to Marco.

"Just a bruise I'll live."

"How big of a bruise?" He asked

Marco pulled up his shirt reavealin H a bruise about the size of toms fist. This made the demon inhale sharply and wince. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine."

Tom was silent staring at the bruise until Marco put his shirt down, he then moved to staring at his lap. Marco tilted his head. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...Just..." He sighed. "My anger problems are gonna cause an issue...what if I hurt you again?" He asked laying back on the bed.

Marco laid next to him. "I'll help you, don't worry."

Tom looked at Marco who only smiled at him. Tom smiled slightly rolling so he could look at the other.

Marco blushed and his eyes widened in surprised as he was kissed by the demon, after a second he kissed back. It was a soft kiss, not anything demanding or rough just a simple kiss, Tom moving his hand to play with the hem of the others shirt tilted his  
head a small bit, This made Marco flush furiously and he squeaked and shuddered feeling a hand go up the back of his shirt. He seemed almost calm despite his mind screeching.

Tim pulled back a bit and opened his eyes, seeing as Marcos eyes were closed and he was still blushing he smiled. "Cute."

"am not." Marco replied annoyed.

"are too." Tom countered.

"prove it." Marco said stubbornly looking up at the other.

Tom moved his hand in the others shirt making him squeak, he even kissed the others neck making Marco inhale sharply.

"See?"

"s-Shut it." Marco Said looking ng away.

Tom smiled and closed his eyes pulling the other close and cuddling him, Marco yawned and hugged him.

"...Marco?"

"hmm?"

"...I love you..."

Marcos face went bright red. "I love you too."

Tom smiled and relaxed at this, soon enough he had managed to fall asleep, this made Marco smile and he turned off the light cuddling Close and soon falling asleep himself. 


End file.
